


Of All Of The Faces

by hipsterowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And if you squint maybe you'll be able to see the tiny KyouHaba I put in, Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad Ending, There is one mention of MatsuHana, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterowl/pseuds/hipsterowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru has barely experienced the world when he learns just how cruel life can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Of The Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a Bad 1D imagine I saw on tumblr, and if you get which one I am referencing, then bonus points to you! Also, sad-ish stuff ahead, just to warn you.
> 
> The song used is 'If I Lose Myself' by OneRepublic. It doesn't really sound like a sad song, but somehow, I was able to find a way to make it seem sad.
> 
> I also dedicate this story to one of my best friends. Alec, because of you, my first fanfiction is IwaOi angst. But it's okay. because I still love you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Haikyuu!!' or any of it's characters.  
> I also do not own 'If I Lose Myself' by OneRepublic.

_I stared up at the sun_  
_Thought of all other people, places and things I've loved_  
_I stared up just to see_  
_Of all other faces, you are the one next to me_

   It started out quietly. On a fresh morning in April, the sky a brilliant blue and the birds chirping out a song for all passing the their tree to hear. Oikawa Tooru was six, and he remembers that day with almost perfect clarity. It was his first day of school, amongst other things. His first time not being with his parents all day and the first time ever made a friend.

  For Tooru, it was all so exciting. A new adventure, just waiting to be taken on. He felt like an explorer in one of those American films he and his dad adored watching. Tooru just hoped he would meet someone to go on adventures with him, because obviously an explorer can’t go exploring all by himself. It would get awfully lonely.

  He had just gotten seated when another young boy was placed next to him. Tooru eyed him. The first thing he noticed was the boy’s black hair, much darker than his own lighter brown. The second thing Tooru noticed was that the boy’s hair was spiky, eerily similar to that of a porcupine. The thought of a procupine on a person’s head made Tooru laugh, startling the other boy.

  “What’re you looking at?” He asked with a scowl. Tooru stopped and looked at the other boy before answering.

  “Nothing, your hair kind of reminds me of a porcupine, that’s all.” The boy looked down, and it genuinely surprised Tooru when he mumbled, “They’re my favourite animals” while blushing furiously.

  Tooru grinned. “I’m Oikawa Tooru!” He exclaimed, sticking out his hand. The other boy _,_ ( _Porcupine Boy_ , Oikawa thought to himself) took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

  “Iwaizumi Hajime,” He introduced himself. Tooru stuck out his bottom lip, thinking.

  “Your name is too hard to pronounce. I’m just going to call you ‘Iwa-chan’!”

  “But that’s not my name-”

  Tooru however, heard nothing more of it.

 

 

 _You can feel the light start to tremble_  
_Washing what you know out the sea yeah_  
_You can see your life out of the window, tonight_

  It happened in the middle of the night. Oikawa Tooru was eleven, and the sky held no moon, just an inky black void with points of light farther away than Tooru would spend time fathoming. The outside world was quiet, everyone else asleep in their beds, taking a break from the reality of it all.

  Except that wasn’t how it was for Tooru. No, while everyone was renewing their energy for the upcoming day, Tooru’s life was falling apart.

  He had woken up to his mother’s frantic screams. He slowly blinked, half of himself still in dreamland. Checking the clock by his bedside -2:37 AM- he forced himself out of bed.

  After dragging himself out of his room and down the stairs, Tooru was almost fully awake. However, he was awake enough to realise that A) His mother was on the phone, sobbing hysterically and B) The words coming out of her mouth were, “He’s dead! Oh my God, he’s dead!”

  Tooru was confused. Who was dead, and where was his father? He waited until his Mom had hung up the phone to start asking questions.

  “Mom, mom . . .” He whispered, trying to calm his mother, “Who were you calling? And who’s dead?” She took some heaving gasps before finally calming down. Tooru rubbed her back while she gathered herself. At last, she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

  “Tooru, honey, it’s your father . . . He’s dead.”

 

  A heart failure killed his father, Tooru later found out. His mother had gotten up to use the restroom, but when she came back to bed, she had realised her husband wasn’t breathing. She screamed, which is what woke up Tooru in the first place, then called 119. An ambulance arrived 15 minutes later, which both Tooru and his mother rode in. 

  They were too late.

  His father had died a few moments before his mother had come back to bed. But he had been dying for a while. From the day he was born, to be exact.

  Tooru learned that his father had inherited a rare heart disorder. It slowly killed the person by weakening their heart, though the time it takes to kill varied from person to person. Tooru’s father was thirty-eight. He had known from an early age about his disorder. His father had it, and so did his grandfather, and one Oikawa male from each generation had it for as long as their family could remember. It seemed their branch of the family tree had gotten unlucky for the past few generations.

   Tooru is eleven when he is told by doctors that, after testing his blood, he too has inherited the fatal disorder that killed his father. 

   His mother and he get home around 7:00 am, and he calls Hajime first. It isn’t surprising in the least that thirty minutes after he hung up, Tooru shears the doorbell. He opens the door and is instantly tackled by his best friend, accompanied by his parents. While his parents comfort Tooru’s weeping mother, Hajime just stands there, hugging onto Tooru.

   And Tooru holds on and doesn’t let go, because at that moment, Hajime is his anchor.

 

 

 _I woke up with the sun,_  
_Thought of all of the people, places and things I’ve loved_  
_I woke up just to see_  
_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me_

   Tooru is eighteen when he and Hajime graduate high school. It’s a miracle really, considering Tooru didn’t think he would live past age 16 at the latest. But he has, and it’s a wonderful feeling. He remembers his mother crying happy tears and a nice dinner with Hajime’s family along with his mother and ridiculous stories about their past selves.

   After the dinner, Hajime asked Tooru to accompany him on a walk. Tooru accepted his best friend’s invitation, though, if he’s being honest, Hajime stopped being his best friend a long time ago. It was more than that. Hajime wasn’t a lover yet, not exactly, but there he was, bordering best friend and boyfriend.

  Tooru tried to ignore it, the little flutter he got in his stomach whenever Hajime smiled at him, or the way his face would get warm when Hajime embraced him after they had won a game.

   So it took Tooru completely by surprise when Hajime looked him straight in the eyes, and kissed him.

   It took only a few seconds for Tooru to kiss back, but when he did, he thought nothing would ever feel better than what he was feeling right now, because he was kissing Hajime and Hajime was kissing him and nothing ever felt more right.

 

   Tooru later visited his father’s grave, Hajime’s hand in his the entire way. He told his dad about the latest news since he last visited (a month ago). He told his Dad how Matsun and Makki had kissed after their last practice. He told him how well Yahaba was doing as the new captain and how well he was getting along with Mad-Dog chan. He told his Dad how, after years of coming to his father’s grave and pining over his unrequited love for his best friend, he was finally able to tell his dad how much he adored his boyfriend, Hajime.

   When they got back to Tooru’s home, both his mother and Hajime’s parents realised something has changed. But now one mentions it because, in a way, it’s not unexpected. It’s a transition that everyone knew was going to happen, no matter how long it took.

 

 

_Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

   Tooru is twenty-six when he collapses at home.

   He remembers Hajime rushing into their shared room, and frantically phoning for help. He remembers the wail of the sirens and the stark white of the hospital room. He remembers waking up with Hajime at his side. A doctor comes in to speak with Tooru, and Hajime excuses himself to get a cup of coffee.

   The doctor tells Tooru that the fatal disease that killed his father was going to kill him soon.

   “There is a surgery that can be performed that will save your life, and lucky enough, we found a heart donor.” She had said.

   Tooru is over-joyed and when the doctor left, Hajime came back in.

   “Hajime, they told me there’s a chance for me to live! A surgery, and they already found a donor!”

   “That’s amazing, Tooru.”

   “What? Aren’t you excited? Now you get to be with my amazing self for the rest of your lives!” He clenched Hajime’s hand tightly in his, a smile on his face. Hajime kissed his forehead softly before telling Tooru that he was going to go get him some food. He left Tooru, who wondered how he got so lucky.

 

   “Hajime . . . what if something goes wrong?” It’s only a few minutes before the surgery, and Tooru has never been more scared in his life. He squeezed Hajime’s hand.

   “Tooru, you’ll be fine. The surgery will go perfectly fine. You’ll be alright.”

   “Hajime . . . I love you, you know that, right?” Tooru’s voice wavered, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

   “I love you, too, Tooru. I’ll always be here, in there.” He pointed to the spot right above Tooru’s heart.

   “Always?”

   “Always.”

   Hajime is the last thing Tooru saw before being wheeled away into the operating room.

 

   When Tooru woke up, the first thing he saw was a teddy bear by his bedside. It had a smile and was holding a small heart-shaped card. Tooru took the card and opened it. Inside, in Hajime’s familiar, messy handwriting, it read,

   _“Tooru, I won’t be there when you wake up, but I want you to know that everything will be just fine. I’ll always be with you, in your heart. And I’ll always love you. Never forget that._  
  
    Forever yours,  
    Hajime”

   Tooru feels himself getting choked up. A nurse entered the room, and he immediately asked him,

   “Excuse me, sir? But where was the boy I was speaking to before the operation?” His heart beat fast. What was happening?

   “Your name is Oikawa Tooru, correct?”

   “Yes, it is. I just got out of a heart transplant surgery.” Tooru’s palms were sweaty. Where was Hajime?

   “What was the name of the young man you were with?”

   “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

   The nurse looked at Tooru, his eyes full of pity. Tooru had a small hunch that he hoped wasn’t correct, but the nurse’s next words made him hate himself for being right.

   “Didn’t they tell you who the heart donor was?”

 

_I’ll always be with you, in your heart._

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know which Bad 1D imagine I am referencing, it's basically the one where the reader is about to go into heart surgery, and her boyfriend, one of the boys (usually Zayn), tells her not to worry and everything will be fine. After the surgery, the reader then goes back out and asks the nurse if they know where the boy that was with them before the surgery is. The nurse then looks at the reader and says, "They didn't tell you who the heart donor was?"
> 
> It's actually a good idea when decently written with some plot and background. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first fanficiton!


End file.
